


Spikes & Glasses

by aki_penn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Nerd Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa loves Star Trek, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teenagers, Thug Iwaizumi, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 10:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aki_penn/pseuds/aki_penn
Summary: Iwaizumi claims to take math repetitions with Oikawa, but everything he does when he is with Tooru always implies being naked.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 193





	Spikes & Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> The initial idea for this fic was suggested to me and it should have been "Nerd! Oikawa and thug! Iwaizumi", I hope that Iwaizumi is enough thugs and Oikawa enough nerds, it is a bit difficult to make them at their best in what should be a PWP.  
Thanks in advance for deciding to read.

Iwaizumi opened his mouth and licked Oikawa's neck again, already wet with saliva. Tooru's body was shaken by a shudder, Iwaizumi felt the shudder affect the grip he had on his penis. Oikawa could barely move his hand over his penis, with Iwaizumi's body pressed against him.

Hajime felt that the wet tip of his erection, caught in Tooru's hand, hit the turgid member of the other, compressed between their abdomen. Oikawa occasionally had them rubbed against each other, with the intention of masturbating both of them, while Iwaizumi was too busy taking care of his wet entrance.

Oikawa mumbled when Iwaizumi put his lips on his and gave up his erection to put a hand on Hajime's face and move him away from himself.

"What?" asked Iwaizumi, breathless. The two fingers with which he was massaging the inner walls of Tooru stopped, but they stayed where they were. "I want to take my glasses off" Tooru grumbled, squinting his eyes. Iwaizumi better supported himself on an elbow and pushed his fingers again until he touched a sensitive spot. Oikawa breathed heavily and badly grabbed his glasses for the lenses, taking them off as if they were something disgusting.

"Why are you taking them off? I like them" grumbled Iwaizumi, following the movement of Oikawa and watching him put them on his bedside table.

"Because they fog up and bother me," he whimpered, before adding, "but didn't you say that with those glasses I look like a loser?" he poked him.

Iwaizumi lifted himself a bit from his body and looked him straight in the eye. "No, your college sweaters, your moccasins and Star Trek posters are lame" he said, pointing to the poster hanging above Tooru's bed "but your glasses do make me horny" he said.

"Show respect to Star Trek, Iwa-chan, you're not nice" Oikawa replied, offended, frowning his eyebrows. Iwaizumi thought it was cute. His hair was messed up, his cheeks reddened and there was a reddish shadow on the root of his nose, where up to a second before he was wearing his glasses.

"Come on, what a bullshit, Merdakawa: let the strength be with you" he chuckled, looking him in the eyes, from above. Tooru stiffened as if someone had whipped him "That's not Star Trek" he hissed, with his eyes reduced to two slits.

Iwaizumi looked at him with a smile then lowered his head to start biting his neck again and pressed two fingers again on Oikawa's firm prostate. He felt the muscles tightening around his phalanges and Oikawa exhaling a slight sigh. "Well, at least I'm not afraid of the things I like" he commented. Iwaizumi raised his head and clenched his jaw "I'm not afraid of the things I like!" he replied.

"Oh, really Iwa-chan? I could have sworn you were embarrassed by the idea that your friends found out you weren't coming to me for math repetitions. Better to be mistaken for a fool than one who likes dicks", he exhaled, venomous, putting himself back on his pillows and crossing his hands over his chest. Iwaizumi had a dry mouth.

"I really don't have a problem with that" he said slowly, in a tone that made it clear that it was absolutely a problem.

"Since you're so open, why don't you think about my dick too" he did, placing his hand on his head and pushing him down.

Iwaizumi regained some colour and turned a sly smile on him, before lowering his head, pressing his lips on Oikawa's stomach and starting to descend leaving behind a trail of saliva.

Oikawa showed up early in the afternoon at the commercial wagon deposit where Iwaizumi, Matsukawa and Hanamaki were smoking and vandalizing a couple of disused carriages, using spray cans.

Iwaizumi, wearing a studded leather jacket, had brought a baseball bat with him, which he had used to blow up the security camera at the deposit. Oikawa suspected that Hajime had no idea how to play baseball, but carried it around just to break random things.

When he saw him appear, Iwaizumi became pale. Matsukawa and Hanamaki had raised their eyes from their work, vaguely curious.

"I'm fixing his laptop" he explained to the two guys and then added to Iwaizumi "there are some things I should change and I'd like to ask you for your opinion"

He was wearing a pair of trousers with the pleat in the middle, a lime green sweater with a heat-adhesive patch on his heart, in the shape of an alien's head, and the usual moccasins. It was true that Iwaizumi, in a leather jacket, amphibians and torn jeans, considered it a loser's clothing, but at the same time Iwaizumi thought that Oikawa dressed that way was looking very good.

They looked at each other for a few moments as Oikawa approached him and leaned against the car they were coloring. Iwaizumi, bent down, looked at him from below. "Can't you do it alone?" he asked. His heart had begun to beat as if he had just run.

All of a sudden he felt agitated, he knew that Oikawa didn't need any help, Iwaizumi just asked him to replace a couple of pieces and Tooru knew exactly what to do.

They had already had sex several times, at Oikawa's house, at Iwaizumi's house, behind the cafeteria, in a bush in the park, but every time Iwaizumi was about to happen he felt his stomach twisting. "No, I really need you to come, Iwa-chan." From behind Iwaizumi's shoulders came a smothered giggle.

Iwaizumi gulped embarrassed at the word "come", although probably that case the word had not been meant as a double entendre. "Don't call me Iwa-chan," he just said, trying to look peremptory. Oikawa gave him a sly smile and Hajime left his friends to work, picking up his backpack and bat, to follow him.

"But tell me, does anyone know you're hiding gay porn in your Algebra folder?" Oikawa asked, amused, as they were heading towards his house. Iwaizumi made a grimace "I don't want to keep them in the middle of other porn videos" he commented, uncomfortable.

Oikawa couldn't decide whether to find it funny or sad that Iwaizumi kept the porn he didn't like in plain sight on his desktop, to make sure no one noticed the others.

"And then I didn't expect to find a compilation of MILF videos in the folder called Kittens" he giggled. The other one looked up at the sky. "I downloaded those for Matsukawa" he explained. That was true.

"Oh, does Matsun like cougars?" asked Oikawa interested. Iwaizumi shrugged his shoulders, he didn't really feel like judging someone for what made him excited.

As for Hajime, surely Oikawa made him excited, with or without glasses. Tooru opened his mouth and arched his back, feeling the tip of his penis resting on Iwaizumi's palate.

When they were both naked, Iwaizumi felt much less embarrassed than when they were at school. If he could, he might have walked around naked.

Probably Tooru would also have had the courage to do so. Tooru was much braver than he was, in some ways.

Hajime opened his mouth and passed his flat tongue on Oikawa's penis wet with saliva, without stopping moving his fingers inside him. The other hand was firm to hold the base of the dick, so that it would not be abandoned for a moment. He kept on massaging with small but decisive movements, in the part where the mouth could not reach.

Tooru closed his eyes, heated, feeling a hot flush going up his lower abdomen. Another thrill crossed him, making him believe that he would come soon, when Iwaizumi touched his prostate again.

"Iwa-chan" babbled, lifting himself up on his elbows. Iwaizumi raised his eyes, still with his mouth around his erection. Tooru looked like someone had just come out of a dryer. A dryer, after all, quite pleasant judging by its bright eyes, redness and reddened lips. His hair was no longer as tidy as Iwaizumi had seen it at the railway deposit and his forehead was imperfect with a slight sweaty glow.

He gave him a last lick, making sure he made as much noise as he could, and looked him in the eye before he said, "So, did I take care of it well enough?

In another situation, even if he didn't really think so, Oikawa would have been careful to say that Iwaizumi's performance had sucked, on the other hand he was born so stupid that he didn't understand the difference between Star Trek and Star Wars. And according to this logic he couldn't even be good at sucking. At that moment, however, he only managed to exhale a rather sad "Yes".

Tooru turned a little to recover the tube of lubricant he was holding under his pillow and squeezed a large amount on his hand, before stretching out towards Iwaizumi and grabbing his penis without much compliment.

Iwaizumi squeezed his lips to prevent any groaning while Oikawa held his penis with both hands.

He could not keep them locked for long because the other one pushed himself against him, forcing him to open them to welcome his tongue. The rigid and moist penis of saliva pressed against his thigh and Oikawa's chest joined his. Oikawa had started to masturbate him again, in the heat of the kiss, and one of his hands had gone to lean behind Iwaizumi's neck, to keep him in position and prevent him from back out from the kiss.

Hajime sighed, excited by Tooru's caresses, and grabbed both his buttocks with his hands. He squeezed them with his fingers, tasting their consistency, and pulled him over. Tooru had nothing to say about his new riding position of Iwaizumi and, in response, rubbed himself on his naked thighs, making them touch their two penises.

Taken by another hot chill, Hajime unbalanced himself forward and threw Oikawa back onto his bed with a thud. Tooru's only concern was to immediately get Iwaizumi's lips back on him and surrounded his neck with his arms, licking his lips slowly with his eyes closed, while the other made him spread his legs.

Oikawa felt the tip of Iwaizumi's penis pressed against his testicles and then against the tense skin that separated them from his butt.

"Iwa-chan you can't even hit the target" Tooru teased him, with a faint voice. "Shut up" bawdled the other one as he bit his jaw.

Oikawa exhaled a "Oh" and raised his eyebrows, when the tip of Iwaizumi's sex entered him without too much effort. He felt his muscles pull under stress. It was a bittersweet feeling, he was not yet relaxed enough to fully appreciate it, but he didn't really feel pain.

He squeezed his eyes following the movement of Iwaizumi's penis which slowly entered completely into him, hard and warm. He could feel his own walls clutching around him and as a result he clung with his arms and legs to Iwaizumi's body.

Hajime made an unarticulated sound before moving and coming out of him with a single hit, to sink completely again immediately afterwards.

Oikawa wheezed and raised his head a little to kiss him, but Iwaizumi was more impetuous and pushed himself on him and sent him back to the pillow.

He bit him and licked his lips voraciously, as Oikawa's fingers sank into his hair. He heard him hold his grip almost to the point of hurting, as the thrusts got faster.

"Raise my leg" he ordered, breathless. Iwaizumi did so without complaining and Oikawa moaned a "Oh, yes" after a well-settled push. Iwaizumi made sure to continue by keeping an angle that would allow him to touch his sensitive point. Oikawa came with a ridiculous sound that Iwaizumi would have made fun of if he hadn't been busy struggling to achieve the same result.

Oikawa felt him shaking on and inside him, he was exhausted but satisfied and Iwaizumi's penis that kept coming in and going out of him, teasing his prostate and the muscles of his entrance, was pleasant even if he had just had an orgasm. He gave him a smile that the other did not manage to return, warm and concentrated, with his lips open and moist. Oikawa liked the face that Iwaizumi made when he came, he wanted to look at him, but the other one held his shoulders tightly and bent forward, ending by biting his shoulder and hiding from his sight.

Hajime tiredly leaned his head against the other's chest as his penis relaxed inside Tooru. Oikawa's sheets and belly were a damp disaster consisting of saliva, sperm and lubricant, but neither seemed to care.

Iwaizumi closed his eyes by feeling the other's fingers sinking into his hair, much sweeter than a few minutes earlier, when he seemed to want to rip it off.

"Iwa-chan" burst out, while the other boy was gently leaning against his chest, sweaty and tired.

"What is it, Oikawa?"

"I think we should have a Star Trek marathon now.

I've always thought stupid people did it better, but it's time to fill in your serious gaps. I can't forgive you for certain things just because you have a big cock".

Iwaizumi's voice came muffled and tired to Oikawa's ears, "You're a shitty nerd".


End file.
